Boring Ride Akiri and her welcoming self
by InDaDarkRoom
Summary: After SupaTidus... messed up character that I made up and Lulu's long boring bus ride. They finally reach Lake Winnpeg Lodge and find Akiri standing there waiting for them. This Chapter sucks. LOL


Boring Ride. Akiri and her welcoming self!

It must have been five o' clock in the morning. The sunrise was sitting on the prairie lands that lay ahead of us.

"Blarg…"

I turned around to the seat beside me, "Lulu, you okay?" I asked.

She looked like she was a six-year-old kid that JUST came off the 'Spinout' ride at the 100 Mile Fair.

"What time is it?" She fully opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"I believe it's five o' 9 AM" I replied, closing my cell phone, "May I?"

I reached over my seat and felt Lulu's forehead.

She didn't budge.

"I feel so cold." She rubbed her arms- up and down, "Fetch me a blanket kid!"

Obviously she was still herself. God… if Akiri was sick… she was NICER THEN EVER! I thought.

I sat back down in my seat and looked out the window. I opened my cell and began to look for some games. "Star Fox!." I smiled.

"Supa?" Lulu whispered.

I looked over at her area, "Yeah..?"

"I know you are some dumb horny kid whose like eleven or twelve… but I thank-you!" She smiled.

"Umm your welcome," I answered, "Oh and I am ten."

I then, returned to my search for another game.

"Star Fox isn't that lame… you don't have to stop playing it just because I said it was stupid or lame!" Lulu stated.

I smiled and clicked 'Star Fox'

An Hours and Half Later

I woke up to the bus jerking out of a Husky gas station lot. I yawned then stretched. I franticly patted my jacket for my cell.

"Haha. Over here Smexy!" Lulu laughed.

"Smexy?" I snapped back, "Making fun of my last name now- ahe?" I rubbed my chin.

"You made fun of mine." Lulu laughed.

I sat beside her in her seat. She was cold so I kept her warm.

Kept her warm until she sat and ran to the bathroom, I reached out my hand… then she smacked me.

I dropped my things and ran to the back of the bus where she'd ran to the bathroom. I knocked on the door, "You okay Lulu?"

Nothing was said.

I take it that she had barfed. She didn't bother coming out of the bathroom for about twenty-five minutes.

I waited for her. I sat on my knees at the door. Every once in a while I'd ask if she was ok.

Sometimes I got a: "Go away. I smell like puke." Or a "Get me a drink."

After I got up and got her a drink she yelled at me and said NEVERMIND!

My cell phone began to ring. I sat up and ran to the call.

Click.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey Supa! How is the ride with my step sister?"_

"_Good. She's a lot like me."_

"_Motion sickness?" _

"_Yep. Hate to admit it though." _

"_Yeah, well… atleased it was you and not me who has to deal with it." _

"_Nice." _

"_How close are you to the lodge?" _

"_Umm not sure, I think we're pretty close though. I hope Lulu is going to live." _

"_Me too. I have NEVER met her." _

"_OH here she finally comes. Would you like to hear her voice?"_

"_Oh I'd love too, but I'll wait to meet her in person!!" _

"_I have to go now, the bus-dude said five minutes to the lodge!" _

"_Ok. Bye Supa!" _

-Click

"Who was that?" Lulu wiped her face with her sweater.

"It was Akiri, I think she's excited to meet you." I hugged her.

"I can't wait, hope she likes Goths!" Lulu joked.

"..Nice" I shook my head.

The bus pulled into the Winnipeg Lodge.

Akiri stood at the bottom of the stares that led into the building.

"OH MY GOD THERE SHE IS!" I jumped up and down.

"Calm the frig down child!" Lulu smacked me upside the head.

"Damn…"

The bus was parked.

I grabbed my things and Lulu's hand and ran the aisle and soon jumped off the bus.

"Supa!" Akiri screamed, "Lulu!"

I literally jumped into Akiri's arms at the point.

"Teehee!" I started, "YAY!"

"Teehee!" Akiri finished, "YUY!"

"This is Lulu Stick." I introduced to Akiri.

Akiri and Lulu shook hands. I was really surprised when Lulu, of ALL people, knowing her for the last day and a half, with open arms, hugged Akiri.

I knew that they, as a new family, would be happy. This is where I found my happy. I understood why Akiri couldn't have told me in the first place why she was moving and what was going on. I would have done the same thing. Or probably would have never told her at all. God, now I feel bad. I laughed at my self!

Harold and John walked into the conversation.

"Hello Supa," Harold shook my hand, "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too." I smiled.

"I'm John .D Stick," John held his hand out to me, "We've met before. I am very sorry that it came out that way. Please forgive me, Supa? Is it?"

"It's kay, I guess…" I lied.

CAN I TARE HIS FACE OUT!?!?!? I thought.

"Let's go, the plain will be here at nine o' clock AM." Harold told us.

Before I new it we were gathering onto the plain searching for window seats.

"MINE!" Akiri pointed at the window seat.

"Wtf?" Lulu growled.

Ok. That's it for now because… I have to eat something. LMAO

It didn't write nearly as much s I wanted to… but the next chapter SHOULD BE LONGER!

MWAHAHAHA contact


End file.
